Infieles
by fernyyuki
Summary: Bella Swan es un niña siempre malcriada por todos. Encaprichada con Edward Masen y tras haberse casado con él, acaba por traicionarlo en su propia noche de bodas haciendo que este vaya a caer a la manos de una poderosa Reina.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Excepto Robby**

 **Beta: Florencia Lara.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

La vida de Isabella Swan, la joyita de la familia, era fácil. Toda una niña mimada por sus padres y hermanos: Charlie Swan, condecorado Duque y ahora ex General retirado con honores, había servido al Rey en batalla más veces de las que podía recordar, consiguiendo como recompensa una cuantiosas cantidades de tierras fértil, que se encontraban a cargo de su hijo mayor EmmettSwan y su esposa Rosalie. Mientras que Jasper Swan, el segundo hijo de Charlie, casado con Alice ocupaba otras de las mansiones que se encontraban al fondo de la finca Swan.

Por su parte, Isabella, la niña de la casa no soportaba a ninguna de sus cuñadas por lo que luego de un tiempo breve de convivencia había tomado la decisión de comenzar su vida en la casa señorial más grande de todo Londres; cede de los escándalos más jugosos, las fiestas más alocadas, y jóvenes cuerpos vigorosos en busca de una oportunidad de pasarla bien junto a la compañía del sexo opuesto en noches de lujuriosa pasión.

Como el amor de un padre no tiene límites, Charlie Swan había dado su renuente consentimiento a que su niña se casara con un don nadie como Edward Masen. Un campesino de poca monta con quien su hija tenía un ligero encaprichamiento. Él no podía negarle nada a ella, ni siquiera esa estúpida ocurrencia, por lo que acepto con la única promesa de que aquello terminaría pronto; ya tenía mejores planes para la vida de ella junto a un rico heredero, si ella aceptara casarse con él. Alex Volturi.

Mientras tanto, y hasta entonces, Isabella disfrutaba de vida de soltera con un idiota como Mike Newton, con quien se la pasaba en la cama follando como si su vida dependiera de ello; porque no había palabras para describir las perversidades que en ese aposento se hacían. A Mike le gustaban las cosas diferentes, y Bella le gustaba lo perverso y sucio que podía llegar a ser.

—Te hago una apuesta Swan

— ¿Apuesta? ¿De qué?

— Te apuesto que no puedes estar conmigo después de consumar tu matrimonio. Después que termine lo inevitable seguro querrás que te cojan como te gusta, cariño. — gruño agarrando el trasero de ella para atraerla hacia él, metiéndose su seno duro en la boca para devorarlo.

— Sabes… pienso que tu novio es virgen. Seguro se viene antes de que siquiera te desnudes. Yo te complaceré, siempre lo hago.

— Y ¿Qué gano yo con todo eso? — preguntó elevando su ceja con soberbia.

— Placer. Nada más que placer como a ti te gusta.

Mike entró en ella sin contemplación haciendo que se arqueara hacia atrás ante el golpe de su miembro. Sus estocadas eran certeras y profundas, mientras le decía palabras sucias al oído. No es que a Bella le gustara Mike, al lado de Edward – cuya hermosura la tenía loca, y ardiendo – Mike no era ni siquiera apuesto, pero sabía bien qué hacer con su cuerpo y eso la hacía querer aceptar la apuesta; aún presintiendo que era una pésima idea.

— Acepto. — Gimió — Ocuparas la habitación que esta al final del pasillo, te iré a ver cuando termine con Masen.

— Sabia que aceptarías no las pasaremos en grande, ya verás.

[***]

Edward se encontraba viviendo en una casa residencial como tantos otros. Había tenido que empeñar su malogrado hogar para poder conseguir el dinero suficiente para la costosa boda que esperaba su futura mujer. Dios, amaba a aquella niña y lo que menos quería hacer era dejarla en vergüenza delante de la maldita sociedad elitista y estirada en la que vivía. Tanto así que cuando la modista terminó de probarle su traje, Edward tuvo que tragar duro el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Observó con detenimiento la pequeña joya, casi minúscula, que había comprado de regalo para su prometida soltando un suspiro frustrado, no sabía que esas cosas podrían ser tan caras.

Él estaba solo en el mundo. Sus padres habían fallecido de una gripe que por poco lo atrapa a él también, pero gracias a Dios eso no sucedió, sin embargo le hubiese encantado que sus padres estuvieran allí dándole su bendición en aquel momento tan importante.

Tenía muy en claro que su novia no era virgen, después de todo él tampoco lo era; ella sería la segunda. Pero en Londres eran muy pocas las mujeres vírgenes. A todas les encantaba el sexo aunque luego se escondieran para no ser señaladas. La excentricidad de los ricos era enorme, no había visto a Isabella en una semana ya que según la tradición el novio debía estar ausente unos días antes de la boda. Si bien la fiesta se realizaría en la casa de campo de Isabella, no habría muchos invitados – cosa de la que estaba agradecido. Tenía algo de educación pero no demasiada; nunca suficiente. Él no había alcanzado a terminar la escuela de leyes debido a la muerte de sus padres, y la falta de dinero que está había dejado, y que incluían solamente más gastos.

Se vistió, se subió al carruaje que había arrendado y se fue a la iglesia, a enfrentarse a todas esas hienas. El padre de Isabella había dado su bendición y todavía no entendía por qué ya que él no era nadie; pero amaba y adoraba a su Bella. Al entrar a iglesia se encontró con toda esa gente pomposa. Y las miradas de las mujeres iban dirigidas a Edward, muchas lo miraban curiosas y ocultaban su deseo en sus abanicos.

Él no fue capaz de respirar bien hasta que la vio, vestida de blanco, al final del pasillo. Se veía hermosa del brazo de su padre y el mundo dejo de existir para Edward en aquel momento; no existía nada más importante que ella. Era como si la tierra hubiese desparecido y estuviera parado en el aire, ahí no había nadie más que el y ella, quería mandar a toda esa gente al demonio, y solo quedarse para rendirle el culto que se merecía.

Cuando ella llego a donde estaba, su padre la entrego con una mirada que él no supo identificar. Al tomar la mano que ella le tendía una corriente eléctrica los atravesó a ambos haciéndolos estremecerse ninguno fue capaz de soltarse del otro.

— Estás preciosa Bella. Hace días que no te lo digo pero te amo. Cuento las horas para que seas mía — le dijo susurrando.

— Estas hermoso. — Contestó ella mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

La ceremonia continúo con todo el protocolo. Los novios hicieron los votos, y salieron de la iglesia de la mano. La sonrisa de Edward no se borraba de su rostro; estaba feliz, enormemente feliz. Tomo a Bella de la cintura y la hizo girar ante todos los invitados, así todos podían verla y envidiarlo. Su pecho se inflo con orgullo.

Luego de un rato se fueron a la casa donde comenzaban a llegar los invitados. Bella iba a entrar cuando, su esposo la detuvo, lo miro interrogante hasta que vio como sacaba una gargantilla, colocándosela en el cuello, y luego engancho una pulsera en su pequeña muñeca. Bella se quedó mirando la joyería. Eran hermosas no sabía de donde las había sacado pero le encantaban, era el primer regalo que le daba su ahora marido así que lo beso en los labios, mientras caminaron de la mano a la fiesta.

Si bien todos los miraban y hablan a sus espaldas a él no le importaba, ya era suya el resto era historia. Edward vio que Mike lo miraba con burla y no sabía porque por lo que paso a su lado decidiendo ignorarlo. La familia de ella lo miraba desde las alturas, con egocentrismo en sus aristócratas rasgos y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse llevar por eso, porque si lo permitía sería así siempre.

Edward no se separaba de su esposa, la cena transcurrió con normalidad; nadie pidió que hablara cosa que agradeció, no quería decir nada a estos tipos estirado, algunos vinieron hasta con sus pelucas de la nobleza. En un momento él fue por un trago, dejando a Bella con sus hermanos. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de decepcionar su esposa más tarde en sus aposentos; vaya… que hermoso sonaba para él poder decir "su esposa"; por otro lado, sabía que tenía que encontrar algo de que vivir de ahora en adelante, no le quedaba mucho dinero de la venta de la casa luego de la boda y los costosos regalos y tenía bien en claro no podía hacer nada que no fuera honorable.

Como deseaba que toda esa gente se fuera para poder, estar a solas con ella la contemplaba desde lejos, viendo como compartía con sus amistades, y decidió alejarse para estar solo, no quería de las miradas indiscretas que algunas mujeres le daban. Fue a la terraza y saco un cigarro que algún invitado le había regalado, se lo fumo cuando sintió las manos de una mujer que lo abrazaba por la espalda.

— ¿Por qué tan solo, mi amor?

— Mi Bella, solo estaba esperándote. — contestó mientras apretaba sus suaves manos.

— Quiero que se vaya toda esta gente para que me hagas tu mujer de una vez, Edward.

— Nada deseo más, bien podríamos escaparnos Bella, nadie se daría cuenta… Míralos. – dijo luego de tragar el nudo de su garganta debido a sus palabras.

La tentación llego a Isabella. Miro a toda esa gente que estaba distraída entre comidas y bebidas, él tenía razón nadie les prestaría atención; aunque después de todo ahora eran marido y mujer, ellos tenían esa concesión. Tomo la mano de Edward, y medio arrastrandolo subieron por las escaleras corriendo, alejándose de todos, para dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Abrieron la puerta principal de la habitación, era realemnte hermosa. Ella entro primero; él cerro la puerta con fuerza, y se giró sacándose la corbata ante la minada de ojos entornados y sexys que Bella le dió

— Date vuelta Bella para sacarte esa cosa que no me permite verte de verdad con claridad. — demandó. Su voz sonó ronca e hizo gemir a Isabella.

— Me vas a matar Edward.

— Espero que no, aun deseo muchas cosas de ti.

Las amarras del vestido fueron retiradas muy lentamente a medida que dejaba caricias mientras en la recién descubierta piel nívea. Los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban con cada toque que Edward le daba. Él beso su cuello pasando su lengua de forma casi invisible y ronroneo un te amo en su oído antes de mordisquearlo. Cuando el vestido cayó al suelo se quedo solamente en su ropa interior.

— Sabía que tenías mucho que mostrar de tu cuerpo fantástico, pero mi imaginación no hacían justicia. — dijo mientras su mirada la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Con las manos la dio vuelta dándole un beso que se fue poniendo cada vez mas apasionado, pero al mismo tiempo él lograba darle una dulzura que estaba envolviendo a Bella de una forma totalmente nueva e inesperada; ella estaba acostumbrada a la siempre perversión y violencia de Mike y sus muchos otros amantes. Ese beso que le dio… jamás había sido besada de esa manera. No supo en que momento había sido despojada de su ropa, pero sabía que fue de una ternura que nunca había experimentado.

— Esta noche me encargare de que seas amada.

Él le rindió culto al cuerpo que ella representaba con cada caricia, con besos llenos de miles de suspiros, hasta ella le regalo varios "te amo" producto del clima que él había creado tratándola como si fuera una virgen inocente. Jamás en sus años practicando sexo la trataron con tanto cariño y devoción como cuando él entro en ella; lo hizo con cuidado y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos: verdes contra café.

Dos envestidas y Bella casi estaba en la gloria. Él llenaba por completo su intimidad, después de la numero diez casi perdió la cuenta. Mike estaba equivocado, Edward era imparable, no alcanzo el orgasmo hasta que él le había provocado dos de ellos, francamente hermosos. Sudados y cansados se abrazaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Unas caricias conocidas la despertaron de su sueño profundo, alguien estaba acariciando su brazo y no era Edward.

— Shh… lo vas a despertar te estoy esperando afuera – susurró Mike haciéndole señas.

— ¿A caso estás loco?

— Vamos.

Se colocó una bata de raso casi transparente y miro a Edward sonriendo con cariño, mientras salía a deshacerse de Mike.

— Ya regreso, cariño. – susurró a pesar de que sabía que él no la oiría.

Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se le ocurría entrar a su cuarto estando su esposo en ella? Cuando salió y cerró la puerta fue abordada por la brutalidad de Mike besando sus labios con rudeza mientras la cargaba al cuarto en el final del pasillo; perdiéndose en su perversión. Mike la arrojo con fuerza sobre la cama.

— Eres mala. Casi tengo las bolas azules de tanto esperarte. – gruño mientras se quitaba los esa bata que llevaba dejándola desnuda y se subió encima de ella para crear estragos en su cuerpo. Estaba casi en la mejor parte, cuando mirado por sobre el hombro de Mike se quedó rígida y pálida.

— ¿Por qué?

— Edward esto no… espera, por favor — suplicó en medio de un sollozo. Pero él ya había cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

Con lágrimas acumuladas en su rostro fue a la habitación matrimonial intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver. Saco su ropa y salió rápidamente; se la colocaría en el camino. Se vistió y decidió que caminar por las calles Londres era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta de a donde lo llevaban sus pies llego a un burdel de poca monta donde bebió hasta que se acabó el dinero que traía encima. Se sentía destrozado, agotado, casi muerto en vida.

A lo lejos escucho los gritos de una mujer, más bien ella estaba ordenado que la soltaran, si no les mandaría a cortar la cabeza. Los hombres que la sostenían se reían de sus delirios. Esta era su oportunidad, necesitaba algo de acción para sacar de su sistema toda la ira acumulada. Sin ningún espíritu de buen samaritano, arremetió en contra de los hombres para apartarlos, brevemente miro a la mujer: era hermosa, podía ver su vestimenta rasgada por esos brutos animales lo cual encendió más todavía su furia. Los hombres intentaron defender pero solo consiguieron más golpes, y al final, los tres lograron escapar.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido.

— Gracias, mi Lord, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿A quién debo agradecerle que me salvara de esos barbaros?

— Edward. Edward Masen, mi Lady. ¿La acompaño a alguna parte?

— Me dirijo al palacio. Si me acompañas serás recompensado por esto.

Edward sabía que conseguir un cochero a esas horas era algo difícil pero tuvo suerte. Nada más subir al carruaje Edward se percató de un pequeño detalle que había ignorado; la mujer que a la que había salvado era Victoria: La Reina; Su majestad. Sus rodillas volaron rápidamente al suelo, pero ella se apresuró a sostenerlo ordenándole que en su lugar se dedicara a contarle su vida de camino al palacio.

— ¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que no tienes donde quedarte? — preguntó ella, mirándolo con su cabeza ladeada.

— Arrendare una habitación por ahí. — contestó incomodo por lo que podía llegar a pensar él.

— No, de ninguna manera. Salvaste mi vida… vivirás en el castillo el tiempo que quieras. Es más, te propondré algo: serás mi amante.

— ¿De qué habla, mi reina?

— Lo tendrás todo, Edward. Nadie pasara por encima de ti nunca más. Tendrás dinero hasta para regalar a los pobres, y ciertamente no acepto un no por respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, entraron por una puerta secreta, un pasadizo que parecía un laberinto y llegaba directamente a la habitación de la reina. Era mucho más espaciosa y hermosa que la de su esposa. Bueno ex esposa en cuanto pudiera pediría la anulación del matrimonio. La reina sin vergüenza alguna se desvistió frente a él colocándose un nuevo atuendo que la hacían ver incluso más magnifica que antes.

— Vamos te presentaré al rey. Tranquilo todo está bien. Es bueno que te conozca — dijo intentando apaciguarlo al ver su expresión. — Luego te lo explicare bien.

La relación de los reyers era de completa amistad y complicidad. Lo presento ante él como su amante y este simplemente le dio la bienvenida, pero no sin antes amenazarlo sobre que si se le ocurría desprestigiarla a ella o a él, su cabeza rodaría por todo Londres.

— Eso es todo querido. Nos iremos a Francia un tiempo… me llevare a los niños también.

— Esta bien pero está atenta por si te necesito, mi reina.

— Por supuesto James, como siempre. Envía un saludo a Tanya de mi parte.

— Se los haré llegar.

— Vamos Edward. Vamos a relajarnos. — dijo para luego girarse y salir de la habitación.


	2. consecuencias

**CAPITULO 2:**

Despertó en una cama gigante abrazado a una mujer en un principio pensó que era Bella, su esposa, pero mientras se recuperaba los recuerdos volvían a su mente, y vio una cabellera roja, una sonrisa de hechicera, y esos ojos azules intenso que lo miraban. En menos del que pensó la tenía encima de él, acariciando su cuerpo y haciendo que olvidara otra vez, porque ella sabía cómo hacer que un hombre enamorado olvidara aunque sea unos minutos cualquier otra cosa. El estado de desnudez era grande y los cuerpos se movían; ella cabalgándolo,tomándolo, poseyendo todo de él. Sus manos avariciosas fueron a sus grandes senos donde los apretó, luego se inclinó para devorar uno de sus pezones, y tirar de él con rudeza. Un hermoso grito salió del cuerpo de Victoria, mientras se metía su pene completamente en su estrecha cavidad, sacando un gruñido de satisfacción. Entre gritos y gruñidos llegaron al completo éxtasis y placer.

— Estos si son buenos días. – murmuró besándolo una vez más.

— Buenos días mi Reina.

— En la intimidad me puedes llamar Victoria querido, como yo te llamare Edward.

— Suena bonito… Victoria. – la nombro paladeando como se sentía su nombre en su lengua.

Horas más tarde, se realizaban los preparativos para ir a Reina mando a traer vestimenta para el nuevo administrador de las propiedades en Francia. Esa era la versión oficial de por qué la Reina viajaba con los príncipes y un hombre desconocido a Francia. Aunque poco le importaba ya que era la Reina después de todo, y podía hacer lo que había dado a Edward pleno poder de administrar las empresas que estaban en Francia, no tenía interés en los números y sacar cuentas, así que en otras palabras el estaba a cargo de las riquezas del reino. Era la envidia de muchos otros nobles que esperaban ocupar ese cargo.

El equipaje de la reina estaba siendo cargado junto al de los pequeños príncipes: si bien ambos habían nacido mellizos el heredero al trono sería Ricardo, un niño pelirrojo con ojos café; mientras que el otro heredero, el pequeño Lancelot: un niño rubio de ojos azules como su padre, recibiría grandes cantidades de tierra para gobernar.

— ¿Edward estás listo ya es hora?

— Si, ya estoy listo vamos.

Había dos carrozas esperándolos: unas donde iban los sirvientes con el equipaje y la otra donde iba la Reina, sus hijos y Edward. A caballos iba la guardia que los escoltaría durante el viaje. La mayor parte de la travesía se realizaría por mar, así que cuando llegaron al puerto los hombres empezaron a subir las cosas abordo, mientras los niños corrieron a subirse y descubrir todos los recovecos del mismo, trayendo a sus niñeras de cabeza por detrás.

Mientras todo se desarrollaba afuera los amantes se quedaron en la carroza.Él cerró las cortinas mientras que ella aprovechaba para subirse en su regazo como una gata. Moría por no había hecho uso de sus servicios y eso estaba volviendo ansioso a Edward por lo que no la hizo esperar y se dedicó a recorrerla con sus grandes manos, tomando sus senos por sobre la tela molesta del vestido cuando lo que se moría era por rasgarlo fuera del camino.

— Como odio estas cosas. – susurró con la voz ronca.

— Esta noche cuando todos duerman podrás hacer lo que quieras con ellas. – dijo mientras metía la mano en sus pantalones para apretar su miembro.

— No dudes eso que lo hare. – gimió contra su cuello depositando un caliente beso en él.

Edward no sabía cómo se había acostumbrado tan rápido al cuerpo de Victoria, obviamente olvidándose de la zorra de su esposa, como la llamaba en su mente, ya que no quería pensar en ella de otra forma. Le dolía en su alma y a su ego machista pensar en Isabella. Con las ropas arregladas y aparentando normalidad salieron de carro y caminaron juntos. Edward ofreció galantemente su brazo para escoltarla y subieron al lugar donde pasarían bastantes años.

Un mes después Isabella no salía de su casa con la excusa que estaba en su luna de miel. Estaba en completa negación, no quería afrontar que su matrimonio duro solo unas pocas horas por culpa de su estupidez y sus hormonas. Cualquier sonido hacia que mirara por la ventana por sise trataba de Edward regresando a casa: había practicado hablando sola lo que le diría, inclusose olvidaría de su orgullo dispuesta a pedirle perdón de rodillas si fuera necesario. Mike solía visitarla pero luego de negarse varias veces a verlo y acostarse con él dejo de hacerlo. Bella se había vuelo una persona aburrida, diferente a lo que solía ser, y se dedicó a acortejar a la virgen de Jessica en cuestiones de hombres. La única que sabía lo que realmente había pasado en su matrimonio era Jane, sus hermanos estaban convencidos que estaba felizmente casada y en su vientre el próximo heredero, pues resultó que estaba embarazada pero sin tener idea de quién era el padre de su hijo; podrían haber sido cualquiera de los dos tanto Edward o Mike, pero llegados al caso toda la responsabilidad caería en su marido.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Bella? no puedes estar toda la vida encerrada.

— Estoy inventando una historia creíble, para justificar su ausencia espero que resulte todo. Mi padre no estará muy feliz con esto, dije que nos separaríamos para que el me casara con Alex, cosa que era una gran mentira… Dios, ese viejo repulsivo no me produce nada. Pero fue lo que tuve que hacer para que me dejara casarme con Edward sin desheredarme.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo conversando y tratando de encontrar una solución y lo único que las salvo era decir que había encontrado un trabajo digno, ayudando a la había forma de comprobar que era mentira porque todos sabían que ella se había ido a Francia por tiempo indefinido.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Edward se encontraba en a hablar el idioma, no le resulto tan difícil como esperaba y administrar las empresas tampoco por sus conocimientos en leyes. Los niños se portaban muy bien con él, había aprendido a quererlos a ambos. Cuando venía el rey a visitarlo con su amante, el palacio se volvía un caos total. Ricardo cambiaba mostrándose más caprichoso de lo que era; se ponía altanero y mal educado, pero intentaba a todas luces hacer que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Era un niño después de todo, él no entendía la relación que tenían. Por su parte los reyes lo ignoraban y se reían de lo que hací mismo pasaba con el príncipe Lancelot le daba lo mismo, no importaba que estuvieran junto o separados mientras tuviera a las mascotas que se dedicaba a cazar en los bosques.

Era de noche y Edward estaba solo bebiendo de los tragos más finos recordando a su gran amor, la adoraba pero luego se acordaba de su traición y volvía la furia en él, haciendo que su trago desapareciera del vaso rápidamente. Estaba por servirse otra bebida cuando su Reina entro mirándolo con deseo y mortalmente celosa y furiosa,sobre todo porque sabía que no estaba bebiendo en nombre de ella, y que la causante de su tristeza era esa maldita perra de Isabella.

— Te quiero desnudo en mi cama Edward.

— Ahí estaré.Completamente listo para ti, mi Reina.

Antes de que se retirara lo agarro por los cabellos de forma furiosa y lo beso; un beso que le saco hasta el alma, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, y soltando un gruñido satisfecho desde el fondo de su garganta.

— Vete la habitación. Enseguida estoy contigo, cariño.

— Con su permiso, mi Lady.

El año para Isabella no estaba resultando nada fácil, pues se llevo las peores desilusiones del mundo con su familia, aquella a la que creía adorar tanto. Su padre había pedido la nulidad de su matrimonio con Edward a sus espaldas, pero la Iglesia había dictaminado que no podía llevarse a cabo tal petición porque su esposo no estaba para atestiguar a su favor. Su padre, furioso ante la negativa, había decidido echar a Isabella de su casa en un intento desesperado de hacerla regresar. Él insistía en que debía convertirse en la amante de Alec, incluso a pesar del estado avanzado de su embarazo. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su amada hija. Cuando llego a casa de Emmet a pedirle que la ayudará, diciéndole que su padre se había vuelto loco, él le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, que no podía ser tan egoísta, y que no debería ser tan facil para ella abrirse de piernas. Los mismo sucedió con su otro hermano: Jasper, aunque él fue más sincero diciendo que incluso su esposa no estaba de acuerdo. Así que con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, tomo sus cosas y se fue sin rumbo conocido, a vivir en algún lugar donde nadie supiera quien era.

Llego a la ciudad de Bath alejado de todo el agobio y la decepción que fue su familia. Se tocaba el abultado vientre pensando en que ahora empezaba una nueva vida para ía algunas pocas libras encima pero las suficientes como para vivir por un tiempo. Había pensado seriamente en abrir un negocio, pero lo único que sabía hacer era pan. Así que fue lo que decidió: vendería pan.

El comienzo para ella fue difícil, sobre todo encontrar un lugar para vivir. Terminó cambiandomuchas de sus joyas más valiosas por una pequeña y destartalada casa. Las personas la miraban extraño a todos lados donde iba, después de todo era una mujer sola y embarazada sin un hombre que mantuviera la familia. El nacimiento de su hijo fue ía tenido, quince horas de parto para traer al mundo un hermoso niño que bautizo con el nombre de Robben Scott Massen. El niño tenía una suave pelusa color cobrizo en su tierna cabeza y unos intenso ojos chocolate, por lo que no dejaba duda que el padre era Edward; cosa que agradeció porque odiaría que su hijo hubiera resultado de su aventura con Mike el segundo padre, que tenía en la lista.

Vivía de forma humilde sin tantos de los lujos que siempre tuvo, apenas le alcanzaba con lo justo para poder comer y vestirse. A su hijo no le faltaba nada ella se encargaría de darle todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Con los meses se fue haciendo amiga de un campesino llamado Jacob Black. Él iba constantemente a su casa a cenar y jugaba con Robben, parecían un especie de familia pero ella lo mantenía lejos, no quería que su amistad se confundiera. Como era de esperarse pronto las habladurías empezaron a circular, así que las visitas se fueron haciendo más en secreto o se hablaban en lugares privados.

— Isabella, mira a Robby– Bella volteo para su cara de felicidad. Su hijo estaba dando los primeros lágrimas llegaron a su rostro cuando llego a los brazos de Jacob.

— Mila tío, mine

— Si Robby, caminaste bebe.

Bella lo quito de los brazos a Jacob y comenzó a dar vueltas con él en sus brazos; el pequeño Robben sonreía, unas hermosas risitasllenado el corazón de a su hijo con todo el alma. No sabría que hacer su si pequeño no estuviera con ella.

Con la cena servida, Jacob sentado en la cabecera y ella a uno de sus costados ella admitió que había escuchado los nuevos chismes de la señora Pratt. Aquella mujer siempre desvariaba. En el pueblo solían contar que se había vuelto loca por la pérdida de su hijo.

— Yo también me volvería así si algo le pasara a mi pequeño Robby. – susurró mirándolo con adoración.

— Nada le pasará, lo cuidamos mucho.

— Por supuesto que mi Robby estará perfectamente.

Luego de acostar al pequeño, llego a la sala para encontrar con que Jacob la estaba esperando con una taza de te. Siempre se tomaban una taza al acabar la noche pero Isabella intuía que esta noche no sería como todas las noches anteriores, que él venía a visitarla.

— Esta exquisito como siempre Jacob

— Me permites una pieza de baile. – pidió poniéndose de pie, mientras le tendía una mano.

— No hay música. – susurró desconcertada.

— Solo imagina la música Isabella.

Una parte de ella quería negarse pero otra parte no quería hacer ese desaire a Jacob. Así es que comenzó a bailar por el salón mientras él tarareaba una canción desconocida. Estaban tan juntos que tarde dio cuenta que solo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios.

— Jacob estoy casada.

— ¿Y en dónde esta Bella? Déjame estar contigo.

— No sé. No puedo hacerlo… un día él regresara. Estoy segura.

— Déjame ser tu amante hasta que eso ocurra. Quizás nunca regrese de todos ser una familia, y cuando vuelva, si es que lo hace, ya veremos que hacemos.

Y eso fue suficiente para que ella, lo besara con pasió tanto tiempo que tenía a su interior a la antigua Bella que no le importaba el resto solo disfrutar. Él por su parte la cargo en sus brazos en dirección su habitación depositándola en la cama mientras se desvestía.

 **Francia, diciembre 1567**

Se hacían los preparativos para suregreso después de cinco años. Edward volvía junto con la Reina y los niños. Ricardo ya tenía la edad suficiente para empezar su preparación para convertirse en rey. La comitiva real los estaba esperando, para ir al puerto donde comenzaba la nueva aventura pero él sentía una ansiedad por volver y saber que fue de la zorra de su esposa. Todavía no había cobrado su venganza y no podía esperar el mejor momento para hacerlo.


	3. ¡esposo!

Capitulo 3

Estuvo rondando de noche la casa donde había permanecido tan solo unas horas, la casa estaba sin vida como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo de que alguien hubiese estado ahí, entro por la puerta de atrás estaba abierta y efectivamente las telas de arañas estaban por la casa y sabanas cubrían los muebles. Ante ese descubrimiento se fue para que ir a las habitaciones, tendría que contratar a alguien para que encuentre a su esposa no quería ir a la casa de la familia de Isabella.

La voz corrió rápido por Inglaterra del extraño sujeto que acompañaba a la realeza, se le conocía como el secretario de la reina Victoria, pero para los que conocían era Edward Massen uno de ellos lo vio tenía deseos de ir por él y preguntar si ya sabía ¿dónde estaba su hermana? pero estaba demasiado cerca de la reina como para poder acercarse tendría que esperar y pedir una audiencia con él.

El príncipe heredero estaba demasiado pegado a Edward lo veía como un padre, sabía que el rey era su padre pero no estuvo con él cuando lo necesito, solo Edward desde ese momento William se apego a él, el rey a veces sentía celos por la cercanía de su hijo pero no podía hacer nada él había permitido que eso pasara al estar tan alejados de sus hijos, eran tiempo de guerra y tenía que estar con Inglaterra simplemente a veces había que sacrificar algo.

Pasaron varios días de que se había reunido con el mayor de los Swan tratando de averiguar ¿dónde estaba su hermana?, pero solo hoy había recibido respuestas de donde se encontraba esa perdida en un pueblo llamado Bash, quedaba a las afuera de Londres un buen lugar para desaparecer, como prometió mando a buscar a Emmet Swan para que lo acompañara a buscar a Isabella.

Estuvieron varias horas viajando a ese condenado pueblo, ante la irritación de los varones, podía haber elegido un pueblo más cercano, el calor los hacía enojarse más debieron haber viajado de noche pero los caminos sin luz eran demasiados peligrosos para arriesgarse y la esposa no valía tanto sacrificio. Y por fin había un letrero de madera gastado donde les daban la bienvenida al pueblo, era demasiado verde para el gusto de los hombres y con el calor lo hacía ver algo realmente extraño los contraste del paisaje pronto fueron apareciendo las casas.

_por fin, ¿en donde es Edward?

_esa casa de ahí es la de ella, y más allá es dueña de una panadería en eso se gana la vida, haciendo panes.

Eso le cayó como vaso de agua fría y sorpresa su hermana jamás había levantado un dedo en la casa menos en la cocina, ¿dónde habría aprendido a amasar pan?. Como no sabía que decir el silencio reino mientras avanzaban a la casa, Edward estaba nervioso aunque trataba de ocultarlo, no sabía que sentiría cuando viera a esa traidora de nuevo si el amor que sintió por ella dejo de existir, pero pronto lo averiguaría así su venganza sería más fácil porque pagaría por todo el dolor que le hizo pasar.

Se acercaron a la puerta golpearon varias veces pero no había respuesta, por lógica tenía que estar en el trabajo, decidieron dejar descansar los caballos y estirar las piernas. Caminaron varias cuadras pequeñas, hasta llegar a las puertas donde fueron recibidos por el exquisito sabor a pan, estaban percibiendo todo de ese olor cuando apareció un niño de unos cuatro años que los miraba con unos intensos ojos café.

_hola pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Robben señor nunca los había visto por aquí, si vienen a ver a mi mami pueden irse por donde vinieron, ella es mía. Decía con voz infantil

A los hombres les causo mucha gracia como ese joven, tomaba posesión de su madre. Cuando apareció una mujer acercándose a ellos, no la conocían de nada.

_Robby, deja a los señores en paz, pasen tenemos los mejores dulces y panes de la zona.

_tía iré a jugar atrás

_está bien pero no te muevas de ahí a tu madre le da un ataque si sabe que te deje un rato solo.

_si tía Ángela y el niño salió corriendo y perderse al final de la tienda.

Los dos hombres miraban a la mujer que vestía un traje simple que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, ella los miro expectante pero en vista que los hombres no hablaban ella termino con el silencio.

_señores en que puedo servirles, el pan se demora un poco en salir, pero tenemos ricos dulces.

_Hola mi nombre es Edward y busco a Isabella se encuentra en este lugar

_si la puede encontrar aquí pero salió unos momentos a vender a domicilio pero ya regresa.

_la esperaremos dijo el más grande de los dos, a Todos esto me llamo Emmet

_un gusto Ángela, Bella ya regresa.

_¡Bella!

_quiero decir Isabella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando una chica entro a la panadería dejando el abrigo, en un perchero, y caminaba no había visto a los chicos por que estaban de espaldas y en un rincón. Mirando algunos de los dulces, cuando Edward se volteo al escuchar pasó estaba de pie mirado, ya no era esa niña era toda una mujer y francamente estaba hermosa los años la habían convertido en toda una diosa. Arrugo el entrecejo ante los pensamientos que se le formaron en la mente y los sentimientos revueltos que tenía.

Cuando ella volteó a mirarlo, la cara de ella se desfiguro jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver, sentía la vergüenza de lo que fue, hacía mucho tiempo, sus escándalos y su vida licenciosa llegaba a ella sin poder evitarlo, tantos años escondiendo, y ahí estaba uno de sus más grande errores claro no él, si no lo que con llevó haberse encaprichado con Edward Massen. Luego de estar conectada a su esposo, miro a su hermano mayor estaba más fornido desde la última vez que lo vio y se acordó como la dejo abandonada a su suerte.

_ Hola Edward, Emmet, tanto tiempo. No sabía que más decir.

_Bella te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo y te vengo a encontrar en un pueblo perdido de dios.

_si no me hubieses abandonado Emmet no hubiese tenido que venir.

_yo no… decía apenado el igual te abandono tratando de culpar a alguien más

_lo de él es comprensible y no metas a Edward en esto nerviosa.

_tenemos que hablar de esto aquí empieza a llegar gente.

_vamos iré a buscar algo y regreso.

Pero ese algo no fue necesario porque venía corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa y pan dulce en la mano.

_mami mira, tía Ángela me dio un dulce.

_si bebé, mira te vas a quedar aquí, mami tiene que ir a hablar con estos señores. Y luego vengo por ti de acuerdo.

_pero yo quiero ir

_lo sé, pero son cosas de adultos, le diré que te de otro dulce el más rico.

_echo pero vuelve pronto

_sí, regreso en unos minutos no debiera demorar mucho. Ángela cuídalo yo a vuelvo.

_si, yo me encargo de este granuja.

Los hombres dejaron que caminara delante de ellos, cada paso que daba era una tortura para Edward, que la veía con muchos deseos su cuerpo tenía más curvas, y había crecido en ciertas partes haciéndola ver irresistible. La venganza iba a ser dura pero la disfrutaría de eso Edward estaba seguro ella iría con el y se convertiría en su esposa. Y ese niño sea hijo suyo o no lo reconocería como tal no iba a pasar esa humillación.

Estaba nerviosa le había costado un mundo abrir la puerta, no sabía con que se encontraría no le gustaban las sorpresas definitivamente no eran lo de ella, los hombres se quedaron mirando era una estancia pequeña, el salón estaba junto con el comedor, para Emmet estaba sorprendido Edward vivió en una casa así.

_tomen asiento, ya regreso

Ella se metió por una de las habitaciones mientras sus invitados se sentaban en unos de los pequeños sillones, esperando por la presencia de ella, lo que no sabía que estaba preparando café para disipar los nervios que tenía y poder conversar a base de ese elixir que podía calmar fieras, ambos hombres se levantaron cuando la vieron traer unas tazas de café. Ella tenía muchas sorpresas una niña criada con todos los lujos ahora parecía una verdadera ama de casa. Estaban contando lo que había sucedido en todos estos años

_¿como se llama nuestro hijo? _Recalcando la palabra nuestro

_Robben Scott Massen_ dijo en un suspiro

_quiero que regreses a casa

_lo siento Emmet pero yo no voy a regresar, no quiero volver a esa vida estoy bien aquí, y es un buen lugar para Robby, quizás cuando sea más grande lo lleve a la corte.

Edward iba a discutir, pero alguien golpeaba la puerta, Bella sabía que solo podía ser una persona y ese era nada más que Jacob Black, ella fue abrir la puerta pero cuando estaba media abierta sintió como si un huracán la tomara acorralándola a la pared, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo viendo como la iba a besar corrió el rostro.

_Jacob detente, joder hay visitas le dijo enojada. Y ¿a qué viene todo esto?

_¿quiénes son estos tipos Bella?

Ella se pudo escabullir y quedar aun distancia, ese idiota no entendía que habían terminado odiaba los hombres que no aceptaban que la mujer terminara con ellos.

_él es mi hermano Emmet y el es mi esposo Edward Massen

_¡esposo! Grito.

Continuara…


	4. ¡isabella!

Capitulo 4

Se encontraba nerviosa después de cinco años su esposo la volvía encontrar en estas, pero esta vez no tenía la culpa en muchas ocasiones le había dicho a Black que habían terminado, pero el hombre terco y obstinado no quería hacer caso solo duraron dos meses de relación y unas cuantas recaídas y el hombre se creía que tenía derechos sobre ella.

Si las miradas mataran ambos hombres estarían tirados en el cielo cual mirada más aterradora, me quite del medio en eso definitivamente no estaría metida, saldría perdiendo irremediablemente.

_Jacob vete, tengo cosas que hablar con ellos

_Bella recuerda que tienes opciones.

_ lo se Jacob pero en estos momento como te he estado diciendo me es imposible estar contigo no eres lo que quiero.

_fue solo una vez, Bella no estaba en mis cávales.

_esa vez es suficiente Jacob vete, Robby siempre será primero

_ya escucho a mi hermana retírese

_adiós Bella regresó

Si le quedaban algunas dudas a Edward para seguir con su plan esas había desaparecido, ahora tenía más deseos de hacerlo. La conversación iba fluyendo a niveles que ella no sabía que sucedería, no quería irse de este pueblo tenía una vida, aquí una tranquila no hermosa ni acostumbrada a lo que fue criada pero eso no importaba, su hijo estaba bien y crecería como un niño con muchos valores.

Al final logro convencer a los hombres que se quedaría un tiempo más para arreglar las cosas de la panadería y después Edward la vendría a buscar, toda su libertad y independencia estaba viéndose seriamente afectada los cambios no siempre eran nuevos.

Lo más emocionante fue cuando Edward le dijo a Robben que era su padre, aunque ella sabía que no estaba muy seguro, y no lo culpaba por ello, tampoco estaba segura, pero esperaba que así fuera porque la otra opción le desagradaba profundamente. Su hijo estaba feliz una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus dientes después de todo un niño necesita aun padre. Prometió que vendría a verlos seguros y que pronto estarían viviendo juntos, ella sabía que su hijo la molestaría para que apurar las cosas para poder ir a vivir con su padre.

Los fue a dejar a la carroza que habían llegado mientras tenía a su hijo en los brazos que lloraba, pensando que no iba a volver a ver a su padre en mucho tiempo, se le apretaba el corazón pero ella no quería irse con ellos no era el momento sentía mucho miedo de volver a vivir con Edward aunque técnicamente eso nunca sucedió.

Los días fueron pasando y Isabella dejo a cargo a Ángela con su hermosa panadería, ahora ella tenía que dejarla pero dijo que vendría a ver seguido. La despedida fue demasiado triste para ambas amigas que se separaban después de haber compartido mucho tiempo juntas. Robby igual lloraba en brazos de la tía Ángela pero el igual prometió volver con su papá.

_me prometes Robby que vendrás a visitar a la tía Ángela

_lo prometo. Tía

_vendré por ti cuando me establezca allá. Te lo prometo Angie

_adiós amiga suerte, adiós pequeño demonio.

Dos carrozas había contratado Bella para que la llevaran a Londres nuevamente, su hijo no despegaba la vista de la ventana nunca había salido de Bath, el sabía que extrañaría al hijo de la vecina con el cual jugaban de vez en cuando. Y los baños en las termas pero en fin los cambios había que afrontarlos.

En el palacio real la reina no estaba muy contenta por los cambios que se estaban presentando su amante tenía planes de abandonarla. Para estar con esa ramera que lo engaño en la noche de bodas, para calmar su furia fue a ver como castigaban a unos ladrones, los había sentenciado a cincuenta latigazos en la plaza pública, ella y su marido le encantaban esos espectáculos eran algo sádicos, pero era el mejor escarmiento para que no los traicionaran.

En el camino se encontró con Edward le entrego una de sus sonrisas venía con su hijo menor Lancelot, conversando el pasillo estaba desierto y se acerco a el, pego su cuerpo y le dio un beso en sus labios prontos las lenguas de ambos se encontraron llenas de hambre por el otro, el pequeño niño estaba abochornado por el arrebato de pasiones de su tío y su madre.

_nada va a cambiar yo seguiré aquí mi reina

_lo se pero te extrañare.

_solo será un tiempo, además vendré todos los días al palacio. Podemos vernos y estar juntos.

_como siempre.

_así será.

Se fundieron en un apasionante, beso de despedida pronto su amante y compañero se iba a ir a un pueblo perdido de la mano de dios, para estar con su esposa y un hijo recientemente descubierto que dudaba de su paternidad.

Los días fueron pasando y Edward se fue al pueblo donde estaba su esposa, no esperaba estar una eternidad ahí solo el tiempo necesario para convencerla de regresar a Londres y estaba seguro como la fulana que era que no demoraría mucho en seducirla y enamorarla. Pero esta vez se aseguraría de lo último. Subió el equipaje a la carroza cabe señalar que el cochero no estaba muy contento con el viaje pero no tenía más remedio.

En una casa enorme y oscura una mujer la iluminaba con antorchas para la comodidad de su hijo, la casa le traía tan buenos recuerdos como malos no dejo que su hijo se sentara en ninguna parte hasta que comenzaran los arreglos la casa estaba demasiado sucia, en todas las formas posible sobre todo los asientos, había polvo y estaba segura que fluidos corporales también.

Varios entraron a la casa a sacar los muebles y llevarlos al sótano donde los guardaría comenzaba una nueva vida para ella y su hijo. Y quizás su esposo no estaba segura de las intensiones de Edward después de todo no habían hablado de lo que sucedió esa noche, la noticia de que la señora había regresado pronto se expandió por las casa cercanas, hasta que llegaron donde los Swan.

Los primeros en visitar fueron sus hermanos, con sus respectivas esposas e hijas, su padre y madre llego después, claramente las mujeres se pusieron celosas por el interés de Charlie en su primer nieto, ninguna de ella les había dado un varón

_y este varoncito ¿cómo se llama?.

_Robben, pero Robby para los amigos

_yo soy Charlie tu abuelo.

_hola abuelo estrechando la mano y un abrazo.

Luego llego el turno de Renne y así siguió con todas las presentaciones de la familia, la cena fue servida en la casa donde se notaba que el comedor y las mesas estaban recientemente compradas, la duda se sembraba de donde había sacado tanto dinero para hacer las remodelaciones de la vivienda.

Cuando se enteraron que había vendido las joyas que heredo de la abuela, a Charlie casi le da un infarto, Robby corrió a protegerse en los brazos de su madre ante el exabrupto del abuelo.

_¿que querías que hiciera?, no tenía más opción, estaba sin esposo y con un niño en camino, te recuerdo que me diste la espalda tu, y mis hermanos era lo que tenía a mano.

_eran las joyas de mi madre

_ella me las heredo a mí, y me salvaron de vivir en la miseria con mi hijo no me arrepiento gracias a eso tuve una vida decente.

_¿a quién se las vendiste las recuperaré?

_en la casa de empeño si es que no las vendió ahí deben de estar supongo.

Después de todo el escándalo que se armo, todos estaban curiosos de la historia que tenía que contar Isabella, se sorprendieron del negocio que levanto en ese pueblo, y como era de esperar su padre vio la oportunidad de hacerse de él, las panadería era un negocio muy fructífero. Pero hablarían de eso en otra oportunidad.

_Isabella un grito se escucho en la casa

Todos miraron quien había gritado, de esa manera tan furiosa ahí estaba Edward que no esperaba lo que sus ojos veían toda su familia política estaba en la casa, tratando de controlarse por la impresión y la vergüenza que tenía.

_buenas noches, a todos saludo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

_te fui a buscar a ese pueblo del demonio Isabella ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

_nunca me dijiste que tenía que esperarte. Simplemente termine lo que tenía que hacer y me vine.

_esto se acabo, después conversaremos empezarás a comportarte como una esposa.

Todos se quedaron asombrados y confuso de lo que había sucedido ahí, Edward había salido furioso dando un portazo y ni siquiera Bella había entendido a lo que se refería Edward, pero luego se enteraría después de todo había perdido el tacto con los hombres, y por experiencia los hombres eran criaturas absurdas y francamente ridículas.

Su hijo intento seguir a su padre pero no alcanzo, solo estaba preocupado de que ya no lo quisiera por que se vinieron antes sin avisar, no entendía que sucedió pero su padre estaba enojado con mamá por ser una rebelde. Como lo llamaba tía Ángela cuando se portaba mal.

Cuando termino la cena pronto se fueron retirando, Jasper prometió venir a conversar en una forma más privada, ella sentía que la relación con Jasper no andaba bien por la frialdad que este la trataba a ella. Y podía sospechar el porqué después de todo Jasper siempre estuvo enamorado de María una de sus mejores amigas. Pero había perdido contacto cuando su padre se la llevo fuera del país para alejarla de Jasper.

Para cuando Edward llego estaba muy avanzada la noche, ya más calmado subió las escaleras en donde sospechaba que estaba Bella, con miedo a lo que encontraría después de todo la última vez que estuvo en esa casa, su esposa estaba teniendo sexo con su amante. Pero ajeno a todo lo que pensaba su esposa estaba durmiendo con un niño en sus brazos el cual estaba acurrucado a ella, tomando todo el calor de bella.

Cerró la puerta dejando la habitación en la oscuridad y entro a otro cuarto que suponía que sería el suyo estaba al lado de Isabella.


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

La convivencia con Edward era extraña, los días pasaban lentamente a veces se llevaban bien, incluso podían compartir un mismo espacio sin discutir por cualquier cosa. Cuando la cosa se ponía intensa el se iba y no regresaba en días, como en este caso llevaba días sin ir a casa y Bella ya estaba preocupada pensando que se había vuelto ir ¿Quién sabe para donde? .

Pero lo que más preocupaba a Bella no era, la ausencia de Edward si no su pequeño Robben, que estaba triste por la ausencia de su padre en estos momentos estaba odiando a ese hijo de puta, su hijo era un niño feliz y ahora lo veía llorar como nunca.

Estaban en la cena, su hijo veía el puesto de Edward y la puerta esperando a que llegará, Bella le había preparado su postre preferido para animar a su hijo no sabía si Edward llegaría a casa ya era una semana de ausencia.

Estaban por irse a dormir cuando a su hijo se pusieron vidriosos los ojos y salto de la silla corriendo hacia un hombre que lo cargo en sus brazos. Era Edward con un suspiro Bella vio la felicidad de su hijo pero lo miraba con un odio parido.

_regresaste, papá ¿Dónde estabas?

_en el trabajo Robby,

_ósea que siempre te desaparecerás, mucho tiempo pasaron años que no venías a casa.

_Robby solo fue una semana

_mucho tiempo ya me hice grande.

_es un tozudo si para el paso años no lo sacaras de eso.

Una criada vino a retirar a mesa mientras Isabella pasaba por el lado de Edward, tenía que conversar con él. Esto no podía seguir así por el bien de Robby.

_iré a acostar a Robby luego quiero conversar contigo.

_no te daré ninguna explicación Isabella

_no te las estoy pidiendo idiota

_no vayas por ahí Isabella…

Pero antes que terminara ella había desaparecido dejando frustrado y furioso por haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca. Para relajarse fue al estudio se sirvió un vaso de Whisky y comenzó a leer un libro de leyes hace mucho tiempo que no leía sobre eso, a su padre le hubiese encantado que fuera abogado pero el dinero no alcanzo para pagar la educación.

Intuyendo donde estaba Edward fue al estudio a hablar con ese cabezota, era igual a Robby en lo terco y obstinado. Camino por los pasillos que llegaban a él estudio pensando en su cabeza todo lo que le iba a decir era importante que fuera más constante en la vida del niño. Sin tocar entre después de todo era la casa de ella.

_oye necesito que te comprometas más con el niño tu quisiste asumir la responsabilidad de ser su padre.

_tengo serias duda de la paternidad

_lo sé, pero él no sabe nada de eso es inocente y lo estás haciendo sufrir

_de ¿Qué demonios hablas?

_cuando te vas sin avisar el piensa que no regresaras, es un niño que vivió cuatro años sin un padre, tiene miedo de que lo dejes.

El semblante de Edward cambio, a preocupación su intención no era lastimar al niño, solo a Isabella que viviera en la incertidumbre pero a su paso lastimaba aun inocente.

_tratare de no irme tanto tiempo, no prometo nada

_bien, con eso me basta te dejo para que sigas haciendo lo que seas que hagas.

_ Adiós. ( _Perra susurro_ )

Se levanto al gran ventanal a mirar la vista del prado, era hermosa muchas flores cubiertas con un gran césped, enfoco la vista y vio a Isabella que caminaba a las caballerizas, el sabía que no había caballos quizás se encontraría con su amante en ese lugar no le iban a ver la cara de cornudo de nuevo.

Llego a la entrada de la caballeriza, no sabía si entrar o no los recuerdos que había ahí eran los mejores de su vida y nunca los quiso ensuciar con otro hombre, que no fuera él. Cuando se fue cerro el lugar para conservar su olor incluso la habitación de ellos dos, nunca la ventilo guardando el olor de su amado, como lo extrañaba en estos momentos, Saco el candando y entro a paso lento donde fue invadida por los recuerdos.

 **Flashback**

 _Entraba al establo en esos momentos estaba su yegua colorada, y rocinante no eran los nombres más originales pero era una niña a pesar de todo. Pronto tendría un potrillo corriendo. Cuando llego al final su hombre la esperaba era hermoso, sus cabellos dorados, al igual que sus ojos, ella juraba nunca antes a ver visto ojos así. El la miro y ella sonrió para él._

 __risueña ya estás aquí._

 __perdona dorado pero, mi padre me detenía._

 _El la miro y arrugo el entrecejo, aun se sentía culpable por estar con una menor. Pero no importaba nada el no sabia que era mujer, se sentía mujer, el la había convertido en una y eso la hacia su mujer, la única que cuando cumpliera más edad la pediría ante su padre como esposa, no sabía por que esperar tanto tiempo, pero los escrúpulos de él y la amistad con mi padre lo detenían._

 _Se levanto donde estaba ella, y la abrazo como si la vida dependiera, ella lo sintió aun abrazo de despedida, pero no era posible estarían juntos para siempre. Esa promesa la habían hecho cuando tenía catorce años, y había entrado a su cuarto, como una cualquiera para que la convirtiera en su mujer, el iba a dormir a la casa de su padre lo recordaba como si fuera ayer._

 __estas distraída risueña algún problema con tu padre._

 __no dorado, simplemente te recordaba._

 _Antes de que volviera hablar él se lanzo a sus brazos, para ser correspondida por la misma pasión, y energía pronto estuvieron en el suelo, revolcándose y llenando sus ropas que iban saliendo con heno seco. Para quedar desnudo ese día su amor le había hecho el amor de muchas formas, salvajemente, tiernamente, con adoración de tantas formas para que no lo olvidara._

 _Salieron abrasados de las caballerizas como buenos amantes cuando estuvieron cerca, se separaron y tomaron caminos distintos esa fue la última vez que lo vio, se había marchado aun puerto distante._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Cuando abrió los ojos las lágrimas caían sin parar pero se tuvo que enfrentar a los ojos de Edward que la miraban, confundidos y preocupados pero su mirada cambio a una de irritación. Estaba enfada ¿Quién le había dado permiso de entrar? A su santuario nadie entraba era solo de ella y sus recuerdos.

_¿qué haces aquí?

_vine a ver si no te encontrabas con tu amante, pero encuentro algo más interesante. ¿Qué es este santuario?

_no es de tu incumbencia.

Se levanta del suelo en dirección a la salida. Era un lugar privado donde nadie tenía derecho a entrar era solo de ella. Su dolor tan grande no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

_no bienes o te piensas quedar ahí porque lo pienso cerrar a este lugar no entra nadie más que yo.

Estaba dando unos últimos pasó cuando sintió dos manos que la trían hacia un cuerpo duro y fuerte.

_al parecer así te tengo que tratar Isabella.

El tomo el lóbulo de su oreja mandando, señales al centro de ella, haciendo que diera un gemido involuntario, ese era uno de sus puntos sensibles. Sintió como Edward simulaba un vaivén detrás de ella mientras sus manos apretaban sus senos. Ella sentía que lo trataba como una dama si no como cualquiera y a ella jamás nadie la trato de esa manera, como pudo escapo de él. Y lo encaro.

_jamás me vuelvas a tratar así yo no soy tu perra, o una furcia para ser tratada de esa manera. Ahora salgamos iré a ver a mi hijo seguro ya despertó de su siesta.

_tu eres lo que yo quiero que seas.

_sigue soñando Massen.

_¿porque que no hay caballos?

_fueron sacrificados una peste los ataco. Tenía tres una familia.

_una lástima quiero comprar caballos, me gusta montar.

_bueno.

Caminaron en silencio a la casa donde al final de la escalera los esperaba un niño, con el cabello revuelto, refregándose los ojos. Y con hambre.

_tengo hambre, ¿Dónde estaban?

_ a fuera cariño, vamos por una merienda

_no vienes papi

_claro vamos por la merienda campeón.

Los tres como una familia feliz caminaba rumbo a la cocina donde los esperaba una criada, cuando los vio corrió por la cocina para preparar algo para el pequeño amo y para el señor y la señora de la casa. Había servido a la casa desde siempre cuando la señora se había ido dejo la casa en la más extrema desolación, ya no había ese griterío y ni los comentarios de los criados por las noches de lujuria y escándalo que se presenciaban en la casa.

Ella sabía lo que sucedió en esa casa, la razón por la cual el señor se fue quedando desilusionado de la rebelde señorita.

En el palacio real, el rey James estaba hablando con su general, Carlisle Cullen sobre los rebeldes que estaban atacando las fronteras de Inglaterra, donde tenían que poner un destacamento más grande.

_ su majestad llevare algunos de los hombres.

_no quiero que delegues a alguien ese trabajo te necesito en el palacio, eres uno de los mejores Carlisle.

_ como mande, le diré a Esme que nos quedaremos una temporada en palacio.

_puedes retirarte.

_permiso majestad, con una reverencia se despide.

Continuara…


End file.
